Unexpected Love
by gigglebubbles12
Summary: Maya is force faces her past after she write book about her experience of getting pregnant at 17 and all difficult decision had lead her to now Markle, zaydore, rucas
1. Chapter 1

I wanted to write this prologue in third person for the first chapter I hope you guys enjoy.

Third person p.o.v

Maya Penelope Hart had came along from being the troublemaker that she was in high school. When she agree to tell her story to a group of young mother at her best friend's bookstore event to help other teen girl from not become another statistic and to promote her new book. The Unexpected love, which so happen tell the story of young girl who found herself pregnant by her best friend at sixteen. And even though deep down she always hate public speaking quite frankly despise it, because it always showed how she was not smart as everyone else because she couldn't stand behind Riley or Farkle. She still Remember the time that Mr. Matthews I gave her failed her back in seventh grade and failed her that she felt so ashamed because that one little F meant Failure heart and that she'll never be good as a Matthews or Minkus in this other world, but thinking back she can only thank Mr. Matthew for never give up on her. When Riley had introduced her to a crowd of 20 to 30 people she felt her hands begin to sweat and Her heart began to race as she walk on stage. " hello my name Maya Hart and as we all know the author of the unexpected love. " Maya took deep breath before start to speaking, " before I actually start the story I want to say a couple things, everyone in this room have that oh shit moment, where everything in your life had changed in a matter of moments. Nine years ago I was invincible I was fearless, I thought nothing can stop me until it did. I was 16 young and dumb until the world had knock me back on my ass telling me to wake up. I want you guys to understand that because you made a mistake does not mean that determines your whole life because it doesn't. Everything happens to teach you a lesson. So now that we got all that the way, I think it's only right that I tell you my story." Maya had push hand through her messy blond hair as she open the book.


	2. Chapter 2

Maya p.o.v

I didn't know why I decided to get in his car that day, probably because I knew that if I didn't he would probably do something stupid and reckless . I knew by the way he looked at me that something had broke inside of him and he was only a shell of the boy that I used to know.

(FLASHBACK 10 YEAR Earlier )

It was a little bit past midnight, when his black Bentley showed up outside of Riley's apartment with no headlights. At first I thought about letting his phone call go to voicemail, but I secretly want to hear his voice.

(Farkle and Maya phone conversation)

Farkle: Come outside.

Maya: It's late

Farkle: when did you ever care that it was late, you always liked Being out past dark.

Maya: maybe I changed.

Farkle: maybe you're just looking for someone to show you a good time.

Maya: And you think you're the guy to do it?

Farkle: I don't know, how about you come outside and see. Take a drive with me and keep me company because you know you want to.

(End of the conversation.)

I hung up the phone with a smile on my face as Riley came back into her bedroom with tray full of snacks for us share. " So I got chip, popcorn with chocolate and grape sodas because I know you love it." Riley told me before sitting the tray of full on her computer desk. " You know what Riley, I have take a rain on sleepover." I told my bubbly best friend before I grabbing a hand full of chip and stuffing them in my mouth before heading out the bay window. " where are you going? " Riley ask me grabbing my arm before I climb out of my window. " We had this night plan for weeks now, and I been looking forward to spend time with you." Riley told me as I try to think of good lie to tell her because I wouldn't dare going to tell her that I was going to spend time with Farkle just the two of us. " My mom called and said that she need me at the house babysitting my sister because she working tonight." I told her before kiss her cheek and leaving her apartment. I hate that I lie to Riley, but the Ideas of even second with him made heart flutter with excitement. When I made to Farkle's car, he was leaning against his car smoking spliff. I sneak up behind him wrapped my arm his waist. " Excuses me stranger do you know what happened to my nerdy good two shoes best friend?" I joked before grabbed the spliff out his hand and taking hit off the cannabis and he turned toward me as I watching a smirk across his face. " I missed you." he told me causing me to smiles like a dork as I covered my smile, but he pulled my hand away from my face. "Do you know that you have the most beautiful smiles that ever seen. " Farkle told me leaving me breathless for second before realized why I was mad at him in the first place. " you been gone for year without so much of goodbye text Minkus! you know for a genius, you're the most stupidest person I ever met." I bitterly told him as he gave me a blank expression on his face. " I don't want to argues with you Maya! " Farkle told me as he had ran a hand through his copper brownish hair before taking deep breaths. " I want to take you somewhere special, I can do that please, Maya," Farkle plead with me before I climb back into his car without an answer. And I knew I shouldn't getting into this car because Long drive, could end in burning flames or paradise, but I went against every fiber in my body and got into the passage of his 2015 Bentley.

Speeding out of control as his hand had land on my thigh and for some reason I didn't move it I just let it slide. The story go that He couldn't keep his wild eyes on the road as he kept steal glance at me with danger blues eye that give a girl orgasm without touch her. " Where are you take me?" I asked him as he just turn to me and smirk at me. " If I tell you then I have to kill you." He joked before turning the radio up causing me to playful rolled my eye before biting my lip. I couldn't how much he had change over year in Europe become this mysterious bad boy with tattoo down his arms and messy brown hair. This night remind me of movie the way stars shin\e in the sky as we drive out of city. " Farkle, do you believe in fairy tales?" I ask him leaning my head against the window. " Miss. Hart, are you going soft on me now? " He joked before running a hand through his hair causing me to rolled my eye. " No, I'm not going soft, you asshole!" I hissed at him before playful punching his arm causing him to laugh a little bit. " No, I know what you mean Maya, but unfortunate life isn't as simply as a pretty girl leave glass slipper for princes charming to save her from miserable life. " Farkle told me causing me to rolled my eye at him for the third time tonight. " No, I what mean is that you can be out in the middle of no where with someone you thought you knew better anyone in the world, but you still find new thing to love about them. I need someone, but want them more than anything world." I told him before pushing hand through my hair as we pulled my cabin on the lake in bear mountain. " is the part where you kill me and then throw my body in lake." I joked halfheartedly causing him to laugh a little bit as he grabbed set of key out his glove department, and leather flask before getting out of the car.

I was so confuse about what going on as I following him into white old Victorian style of cabin. the inside of the complete the opposite from the outside with brand new furniture as he flip on the light. The place fill with thousands of dollar worth of painting and statues. The carpets was unconformable white that made you afraid to even spill anything how beautiful it was, and the couches was caramel colored feeling out place against of the white floor. The smell of old cheery wood and chocolate chip cookies laced with happiness which made my stomach hard with realized that I would never be good enough for him. I found myself looking forcabin as disappears as I look around at the painting and family portrait that hung on the wall. I couldn't contain my laugh when I come across a very naked Farkle in cowboy hat. " oh you think that kfootball unny, huh? " Farkle said walking up behind me as I turn toward him with big smile on my face. " NO! " I said trying hard not to laugh as he rolled his eye at me. " No, it actually think you it cute, I don't think even huckleberry pulled this off, and now we know that not robot so that good. " I joked patting him on his shoulder as he grabbed my hand before laced our hand. " You look beautiful," Farkle said catching me off guard as his blue eye crashing mine with wave of emotion" Thank you, but look at this place, it so beautiful. " I replied as I let go of his hand and walking into kitchen. I had jumped onto the counter, as he pulled bottle of wine out the wine cellar before pouring two of glasses of expansive wine. " do think your parent will missed their fancy wine?" I asked him before taking sip from glass wine. " they won't missed it anyway, they never come up here." he told me as I trying to keep my eye off him biting my lips and look him up and down. The silence fill the airs with uncertainty. " why did you never goodbye? I thought our friend meant something to you." I asked trying cut the silence in room, but when the devilish grin reach his cheek and he start moving closer to me make me nervous. " I was stupid, but I missed you everyday I was gone. " Farkle told as he ran his fingers down my arm cause my breaths to catch in back of throat. " I let me make it up to you." Farkle whisper into my ears before pulling away and grabbed his shirt pulling him back to me. " show me how much you missed me." I whisper to him as devilish ran across his face before he close the gap between us with a kiss. I felt butterflies around my stomach not wanting to pulled away from him as I laced my fingers through his wild hair. Farkle hand traveled up my thigh before picked me up leading me to bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

A child is the greatest masterpiece that make a man and a woman can make, put all your hopes and dreams your fears in child just hoping that it'll come out to be something greater than you.

\- maya hart

You know things about dreams is that they can quickly turn into nightmares, when you come back down to reality. It was just a kiss is just a touch, but we just made love. I bared my soul, my heart and everything was left in the bedroom that night. It was something so simple it's so difficult to understand the way someone can touch you, and forget about all the things that goes on around you. How he can leave kisses down your body but you can still pray for more. I drowned myself in what was him, his fears, his regrets, his deepest darkest secrets as he ripped out all the innocent left in my body. His wild blue eyes captured me, took me on a ride but never seem to end. And the chills the shot through my body from heat shaky breath from his lips linger on neck. And it wasn't just a simple act of letting someone climbing top of you, it like a painting colliding together so many different colors and emotion too create masterpiece. I want to float away but he kept me grounded with kisses that never seem to end with my heart pound against my chest, he made me feel something that I never felt before so deep that my body just couldn't stop shaking with tears running down my cheek and soft screams echoing off the walls. And at that moment I knew that he was the only thing that can break me, he can tear me up inside and that moment I realized I was a slave to what seem to be so simple but so difficult to understand, but I needed him not just physically but emotionally Setting me free, wrecking everything in my body to core and for the rest of my life I can say Farkle J. Minkus my first.

( 2 months later)

It was like shattering glass, the way the news hit me. Emptiness is the only emotion that I felt as the wave of reality hit me. Laying my head on the cold toilet I had be the most disgusting moment of my life but I was too sick to move. I can hear the echo of my mother fake southern accent as she says "oh baby child what are you got yourself into?" In back of my hand. It was a clutter bucket, happening all over again mother was 18 my grandma was 19 but here I am 16 years old facing the cold brutal fact that I was going to be a mother even if I decide not to keep her or him. Just like on cue My phone had begun to ring. I quickly picked myself up floor before going over to my and grabbing my iPhone off the bed to see Riley call me.

Riley and Maya conversation

Riley: Are you busy?

Maya: I really don't have time for you and ranger rick probably right!

Riley: are you crying? Peaches what the matter?

Maya: Because I went to far this, and I messed up big time! I don't know what to do anymore, I can't look my mother eye after I did, Riley!

Riley: Okay Maya, slow down and tell what happened from the beginning, do I have to hide a body? have a great lawyer on call if you need one she's never lost the case.

Maya: Riley, I'm pregnant!

...silence

Maya: Riley, please say something, please don't go into Rileytown!

Riley: pregnant with a baby? Are you sure it not food baby or stomach flu because you actually have to have sex to be pregnant with a baby. Oh shit you had sex! With who Maya? You Know what I don't care, I'm on my way.

End up for phone conversation

After I got the phone with Riley, I walked back in bathroom grabbed white and pink plastic pregnancy. I'm ready for this, was he ready for this, was anyone ever ready for this? I played out different scenarios in my head and every single scenario seems end in disaster. We were kids just babies are ourselves, but for some odd reason I had felt protective of life that was grow inside of me, I was scared to death the outcome I couldn't afford to keep it, but I couldn't bear killed life. How do you make a grown ups decision on your only 16? My mind kept going in circles, until it felt tears running down my cheek. I sat there on my bed thinking of everything that can go wrong, before I heard a knock on my bedroom door. I wipe away tears before getting up and opening the door to Riley. " come to mama?" She said as opening up arms from me to ran, and I didn't just that holding on tightly to my lifeline.

Riley and I didn't talk about the elephant in the room, as she did everything to keep my mind off of it. Is it weird that I want to talk about it, The spill my guts in the back the mercy Smackle. And after hours of watching TV and eating popcorn I finally couldn't handle it anymore. " i'm scared." I whisper causing Riley to pulling me close into her. " I would be worried you weren't scared. I thought before all this crap hit the fan, I call a stop time and all your worries can't wait to tomorrow. " Riley said before kissing forehead as I start I cried. " I wish life like that like it was just me and you and everything in the world." I told optimistic best friends. " oh wise person told me that time is of the man-made, technically if you turned up all the clocks and just pretend like the Magical power and it can just be me and you for couple more hours." Bubbly brunette said causing me laugh through my tears. " lighting," I whisper as I wipe away the tear before lacing my fingers into her, " Thunder" Riley smile back at me. " ring power." We said union as I lay head on my shoulders.

I actually took my time to write this, and I did something different so I love have your guys feedback on what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I rewrote the last chapter, because I'm really want to do something different, and I was figure something out.

But I wondering she continued writing this story or should I stop?

I'm middle of write Charlie and maya story.

Week 8/two months

Maya p.o.v

There's one thing I can say about the beautiful brunette she was loyal to a fault. No matter what I did, she right by my side. Riley didn't bother mentioning in the room, who was father of my baby? Probably because it didn't matter, all that matters was that her best friend in trouble. The next morning she was already dressed with the big purple wig to hide her gorgeous brown locks. For second I thought I was dreaming, but wave of nausea surged over me quickly bought me back to reality, as I pulled cover back and raced to the bathroom almost knocking Riley over. I could feel her tiny fingers as she rubbed circles against my back as her other hand holding my blonde hair back. " Okay, peaches, just let out, and feel a lot butter." She whispers in my ear trying to soothe me as if I was baby. After couple minutes my stomach, but the waterworks start it. " I don't know what I do, your best friend I can ask for, and I'm terrible friend for going after Lucas and eating last of ice cream last night but I was hungry. " I cried out causing Riley to bite her lip to hide her smile, but soon failed as she bust out laughing at me before pulling me into a hug. " so cute, peaches, you can the last of my ice cream anytime you want." Riley told me before kissing my forehead. " Now you need get dressed, I have your clothes on your desks, and today your names is Lola Clutterbuckets. " Riley said helping me up from the floor causing me to laugh, " let me guess Miley cottonface." Joked shake my hand really fast as cracks up laughing.

Riley and I loaded up her cars as we sit out on a adventure. Riley and I were driving for hours, it felt like a least before by the time we pulled up at small clinics outside city. Riley thought it be fun play pretend for day as she reach over fix my purple wig. " I know thinks this end of the world, but a lot great people had baby young, like virgins Mary, Solange or even Roseanne, and James Lynn Spears and just to name a few." Riley tried to make feel better, as I shook my head before smiling at her. " I don't think Jamie Lynn Spears really recovered after getting pregnant with her daughter. " I told her but Riley just shrug her shoulders. " that just minor detail but she gain something better then number 1 tv show on Nick, she gained a beautiful little girl." Riley fired back before hopping out of black BMW as I rolled my eye as I got out the car. " I'm gonna check you in, okay Maya, go find us somewhere to sit down. The old brick building was much inside with walls was painted into sunny day. Optimistic I guess the place with the screaming of cry babies and their parents. There's a couple of pregnant women but not that many, Riley and I had to be the youngest people here, I felt out of place as I took seat to blonde woman with her little girl in her head. I felt relived Riley came back with paperwork.

after an hour waiting in the waiting room, we are finally come to the back. My hands were shaking violently, as Riley looked around at all the baby pictures. I kept wondering how she be so calm, well because she wasn't having a baby, but I bet if it was Riley she would try and find good in situation. " if you really are pregnant, What do you want to do? Do you want to keep it? I really hate say abortion, I really hope you don't want one, I mean because there's a lot of my family that would love to give your baby a nice home, like my aunt Morgan been trying to have a baby for years, and I bet she love keep your baby. " Riley said as she play with Display around the room. " Miley, your going something?" I said ignore her altogether, as she end breaking display of ovaries. " I told you." I said the doctor walked back in the room. " Mrs. Clutterbucket, congratulations you are 8 weeks pregnant." The doctor over his paperwork, " if you can lay back and we can get picture of the baby. " the doctor told me before walking out the room leaving me and Riley to waiting for nurse came back as I start to cry, " I don't want a baby, Riley! " I cried and she rob my back trying calm me. " okay, peaches promise it gonna be okay." Riley singing my ear, kissing my forehead. " you are gonna to make it through like we make through everything else." She said shook my head, " hello, are you ready to see your baby." I heard a voice causing to pulling my head out my hand to see red headed woman with freckles covering her face and cutest smile. She was bubbly as she bounced over to us. " So little cold brace yourself," she said before she spreads the blue stick stuff over my stomach. I close my eye and took deep breath before I can heard the sound of beating heart that shattering mind own heart. " oh my Lanta, it really a baby. Maya look at your baby." Riley said as I opening eye to see tiny bean. " Riley, I'm mom, that is my baby. I having a baby, Riley!" I told my my best friend as she kiss my forehead for fifth time that day. " I'm gonna be aunt, yay." Riley said as she wipe her eye. Like every other moment in our life, we took on together. In the back of my mind the first person I want to text Farkle. And then I started cry harder because I realize I just want him.

Riley and I drove down to the beach leaving the clinic. Riley wasn't ready to drive back home, and if I was been completely honest I wasn't ready either. I couldn't take my eyes off fuzzy black-and-white picture. Sitting there on the cold beach, I kept thinking back to my childhood and how I had a partial mother and my father was nonexistent. I wanted better for my baby, I wanted to get the moon and the stars maybe that wasn't possible with me. " Riley?" I called out causing her to look up from her phone. " Yes, peaches" Riley reply " I bet you have 1000 messages from your father, wondering why are you skipping school." I joked causing both of to laugh. " I texted before turning my phone off." Riley said took the wig off her head and taking her out of the ponytail as her hair fell down her back. " Maya, I know you don't want to talk about it, but I think you should tell the father because I think you should talk him, before you make any decision." Riley told me before tuck pieces of her brown hair behind ears. " I don't think he wants a baby, and up until a couple hours ago, I didn't want to baby, I don't want him to have to pretend want he want a to be father, and than six years down the line, he decided that's not what he wants to be family. I don't want my baby to suffer like I did, I was internal killing myself wondering why you wasn't there. " I told Riley as she nods her head. " OK, You must not think highly of this guy, Is he terrible? is he some type horrible player? Is he next Ricky Underwood?" Riley fired off questions at me, but I had no the answer to question. He's perfect, We was never going to settle for anything less than the perfect guy, he was our guy, my best friend. " No, Riley, he is perfect, he is everything a girl can want, but that just it! He has a girlfriend, and he love her. " Riley eyes wide at my confession, " please tell me it boyfriend? You did sleep with Lucas, Maya?" Riley asked with tears ready to fell from her. " I would never million hurt you like that, but there is something I can't tell you! At least not at this moment." I told Riley as she nod her head, " If you won't tell me then than you tell him. " Riley replied as she said getting up from the blankets.

And when I finally made it home from a long day with Riley, and getting out of shower. I texted Farkle and asked him to come over. Riley was right, but it came down to the world she was always right. My mom, Shawn and the baby was at the Matthew's apartment because really have made a fake excuse to talk to them, about project so I can have some alone time. And after what felt forever, Farkle was outside asking to be buzzed up, as I let him. It's funny after two months of avoiding each other, as soon as we are face. He's was pulling me close and kissing me as if he was making up for lost time. Maybe I should pull away, maybe I should be smart knowing this was a bad idea, but the truth I missed his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Maya p.o.v

"Stop!" I said causing him to pull away from me as our blue eye met each other. " As much as I don't want to stop, and I much I want rip your clothes right now. It will be a bad ideal." I told Farkle as he nod his head and step away from me. " I can't just start by saying that smackle and I broke up?" He told me as I run my fingers through my hair, sighing at news of the break up. " Please me that you guys did break up because me, I hate be a home-wrecker." I start it to freak out as he grabbed my hand. " No, you not the reason we broke up. I haven't been completely honest with you. Me and you had sex, it was more revenge sex because here I was being faithful and honest with smackle she was sleeping with one of best friends while I was London for last two years." Farkle explained to me causing my blood to boiled with anger. "Used me to get back at your fucking nerdy girlfriend, I can't believe you! Oh you knew I would you have sex with you! I'm can't believe I'm second place prize to fucking smackle! " I scream at him before walking away from my best friend. " I didn't think you would? I honestly did missed you, Maya! It did start off like that, I wasn't planning on sleeping with just want see you, and get mind of Isadora, but that night with you was best night of life. " Farkle said following me into kitchen as I turn to him, " Do you really follow me into fill with knifes?" I said causing him to back off as I walking to the swing door. I pissed off as I grabbed out of the sink and smashed against the ground, wishing it was his face. " Maya, I'm sorry!" Farkle called out as I went back into through swing door. " For a genius, you are very stupid! Why you do that to me! I was your best friend, and you could of told me about is smackle cheating on you. I would of understood, but you used me! You were my first time, I can't ever get that back! " I said my anger turn into a rage of tears, " I didn't know, " Farkle start to say, but I cut him off not letting him finished his sentence. " you didn't ask, you seduced me! " I hissed at him as I went back into the kitchen before I killed him, but this time follow me. " Maya, are you serious? I couldn't flirt my way out plastic bag, let alone seduce someone, and you out people, it just like doesn't seems like. " Farkle said to me as I rolled my eye at him. " maybe somewhere deep down you like me more than a friend, and maybe you always a sleep with me." He continued as I turn around and hand full of his shirt. " again a room full of knife, I will cut off your balls and feed them to hungry pigeons. Their always look for a free meal. " I had threatened Farkle, as he removed my hand from his shirt, " I'm sorry, Maya Penelope hart, I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you. Please let me keep my balls, if you really need to take one of my balls take the left one, because I kinda grow attached to right one." Farkle joked causing me to smirk as he kiss my nose. " I hate you." I said contain my laughter, " friend?" He asked me as Farkle reach out his pinky for waiting for me to link my mine with his, and I don't waste anytime join or pinky together." Best friend." I

After all the fighting, we end up on my couches With head on his lap as her stroke my hair. " so guess what," I said causing him to look away from the TV."I'm kinda of pregnant with baby?" I told Nonchalant as I grab my purse off the floor and hand the ultrasound of the baby. " I think I want keep it, but if you want too?" I told him as I watch as study tiny picture. " we created that?" He said trace outlines of the baby. " Havin' my baby, What a lovely way of sayin' How much you love me. Havin' my baby." He sing terribly as I hit with a pillow. " shut up you sound terrible," I joked as I reached up and kiss him to shut him up.


End file.
